Wakai kekkon
by Asya Himeka
Summary: Pernikahan dini yang berdasarkan egoisme semata membuat muda-mudi yang masih belia ini harus mengorbankan segalanya. Masa remaja yang seharusnya dipakai untuk bersenang-senang justru malah diganti dengan segala komitmen-komitmen merepotkan yang seharusnya belum harus dipikirkan anak seusianya itu. Akankah Naruto dan Hinata bertahan?/ AU,Eksplisit-words,Lime.
1. Chapter 1: Married

Alunan lagu pernikahan mengalun indah disebuah gereja didaerah Konoha ini. Gadis berambut indigo yang tengah digandeng oleh seorang pria paruh baya yang nampak berkharisma ini berjalan gugup kearah panggung _altar_.

* * *

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Rate: M

Pair: NaruHina

Genre: Romance and Drama.

Warn!: _AU_,Typo(s),_Cold_!Naru,_Eksplisitwords_,Lime/Lemon.

* * *

"Naruto, Kuserahkan anakku padamu," ucap sang pria paruh baya yang sedang menggandeng gadis indigo tadi. Kemudian pemuda yang dipanggil Naruto itu mengangguk kaku, Ia lalu mengambil tangan gadis itu dari tangan ayah gadis itu lalu membantu gadis itu untuk naik ke _altar_.

Hinata—gadis itu, Ia mengeluarkan secarik senyum kepada calon suaminya itu. Namun yang justru keluar adalah senyuman miris nan getir. Setelah menyadari ia tersenyum getir, Ia memilih memudarkan senyum miliknya dan mengucap janji tanpa rasa cinta didepan sang pendeta.

"Hinata Hyuuga, Apakah kau siap menjadi istri Naruto Namikaze dan menemaninya disaat senang maupun susah dan bersedia mengganti nama belakangmu menjadi Namikaze?" tanya si pendeta yang berada ditengah-tengah tubuh kedua insan tersebut.

"A-Aku s-siap," ucap Hinata. Ia bingung harus menjawab apa sebenarnya, _Toh_ ia tak mencintai pemuda angkuh didepannya ini belum lagi umurnya baru tujuh belas tahun!—namun ia akan mempermalukan keluarga besarnya didepan keluarga pemuda kaya didepannya ini.

"Naruto Namikaze, Apakah anda siap menjadi suami yang baik bagi Hinata Hyuuga dan menemaninya kala susah maupun senang?" tanya sang pendeta sambil menatap kearah pemuda yang dipanggil Naruto itu.

"Ya, Saya siap." Ucapnya tegas, Namun gadis bertudung putih transparan itu tahu. Suami—yang akan segera dilantik beberapa detik lagi ini sedang berbohong.

"Baiklah, Saya ikat kalian berdua menjadi suami-istri dihadapan tuhan," ucap si pendeta. "silahkan cium pasanganmu," lanjut sang pendeta.

Naruto mendekatkan tubuhnya, Ia lalu membuka tudung Hinata lalu mendekatkan wajahnya—ia tak mencium gadis itu. Justru ia malah berkata. "Jangan harap aku menciummu," katanya dengan datar. sungguh gadis yang berdiri dihadapannya ini ingin sekali menonjok suaminya kalau mereka berdua tak berada ditempat umum.

**~WakaiKekkon~**

_Flashback._

_Gadis itu melangkah anggun kearah pintu besar yang ada dirumahnya. Ia terperangah ketika menemui satu keluarga lain yang ikut duduk dikursi ruang tamu _mansion_ Hyuuga._

"_Ah, _Hime_-chan. Aku ingin membicarakan sesuatu denganmu," ucap sang ibu—Hyuuga Minami sambil menggerakan tangannya, Isyarat agar gadis berambut _violet_ itu mendekat kepadanya._

_Gadis itu mengangguk. Walaupun ia sedikit merasa tidak nyaman dengan ucapan ibunya—namun ia memilih tetap berjalan kearah mereka berlima dan membungkuk sopan lalu duduk diantara satu kursi sofa._

"_J-Jadi, Apa yang akan _Otou-sama_ dan _Okaa-sama_ bicarakan?" tanya Hinata—gadis itu bingung._

"_Kau tahu alasanmu pindah dari _Yosen High_ menuju _Rakuzan International High_?" tanya Hiashi Hyuuga sambil menatap kearah anaknya._

"_Jujur aku tak tahu pasti, Namun aku bahagia disana karna berhasil menemui sahabat lamaku semasa _Chugakko_," ucap Hinata kalem._

"_Karna kau akan dinikahkan dengan Namikaze Naruto, Nak." Ucap Minami sambil tersenyum keibuan kearah Hinata yang membelalak kaget._

"_A-Aaaa, Apakah ini tak terlalu cepat?," tanya Hinata. "m-maksudku bukan aku tak menerimanya, Namun kalian semua tahu aku bahkan masih tujuh belas tahun," lanjut Hinata buru-buru karna takut melukai hati ibunya karna ucapannya tadi seakan membantah._

"_Begitu juga dengan anak kami," ucap seorang pria paruh baya bersurai pirang. "namaku Namikaze Minato, Teman dari Hyuuga Hiashi," ucap Minato—pria itu memperkenalkan diri._

"_Naruto-_kun_ pindah sekolah menengah atas dari Jerman karna ia juga _harus_ mengikuti perjodohan ini," ucap seorang wanita paruh baya berambut merah menyala. "namaku Kushina Namikaze, Panggil aku _Okaa-san_ saja yah?," lanjutnya dengan senyum keibuan yang persis sekali dengan ibu Hinata._

"_Kau tahu Hinata? Minato adalah pemimpin perusahaan Namikaze yang menguasai hampir lima puluh persen industri dunia." Ucap Hiashi yang kelihatan membanggakan temannya ini._

"_Ah, Biasa saja, Hiashi. Perusaan Hyuuga juga sama seperti perusahaan Namikaze," ucap Minato sambil tersenyum penuh wibawa. "nah sekarang, Naruto. Ayo perkenalkan dirimu." Perintah Minato kepada pemuda yang nampaknya pendiam ini._

"_Naruto Namikaze. Satu kelas denganmu mulai besok." Ucapnya dengan nada datar. Hinata yang melihat itu menaikkan alisnya sedikit, Bagaimana ia bisa hidup dengan suami yang nampaknya lebih terlihat seperti robot hidup itu?_

"_A-Aaa... Namikaze-_san_. _Yuroshiku onegaishimasu_," ucap Hinata dengan ramah, Walaupun sebenarnya gadis berpakaian _dress_ ungu ini sedang gugup sekali._

"_Naruto, Kalau memperkenalkan diri itu yang jelas." Ucap Kushina. "ah, Maafkan kelakuan putraku. Hinata-_chan_, Ia adalah teman kecil dari Sasuke, Shikamaru, Dan Sai. Kau pasti mengenalnya 'kan?," tanya bibi Kushina masih dengan senyum ramah yang tercetak jelas diparas anggun miliknya._

"_U-Um," angguk Hinata kecil. Bagaimana ia tak tahu Sasuke dan teman-temannya itu? Sahabat-sahabatnya saja tunangan dari keempat pemuda itu._

"_Pernikahan kalian akan dilaksanakan tiga minggu lagi, Aku juga sudah memesankan _Shiromuku_ untuk Hinata dan Naruto, Dan juga gaun pengantin untuk upacara di altar gereja," ucap ibu Hinata. Hinata melebarkan matanya sedikit lalu ia mengembalikan kembali sifat anggun dan kalemnya. _

_Ini sudah direncanakan dari lama sekali sepertinya, Pikir Hinata kalut. _

"_Ah, Kau juga boleh mengundang sahabat-sahabatmu dan Naruto. Namun pernikahan kalian dirahasiakan, Kami juga sudah mendapat izin dari pemerintah," ucap Hiashi bangga. Toh juga Hiashi dengan mudah mendapatkan izin dari pemerintah, Karna ia adalah orang terpandang di negeri dengan maskot bunga sakura ini._

**~WakaiKekkon~**

Dan, Disinilah ia berada. Berdiri dibalut gaun pernikahan moderen nan indah dan sepasang _stilleto_ putih yang membalut kakinya. Ia berdiri didepan altar sambil berpegangan tangan dengan pemuda disampingnya, _Plus_ senyuman palsu seolah-olah gadis itu sangat bahagia.

Tepuk tangan membahana riuh dimana-mana. Walaupun yang datang hanya orang penting dan beberapa sahabatnya, Namun tetap saja tak menyurutkan pesta megah nan rahasia itu dari keramaian.

Saat sesi salaman tiba, Ino—salah satu sahabat Hinata membisikinya sesuatu. "Wah, Aku tak menyangka kau bisa mendahuluiku dengan Sai, Ummm, Jangan lupa membertikanku keponakan yang banyak, Ya?," tanya Ino dengan cengiran lebarnya, Membuat Hinata merona hebat.

Lima jam kemudian acara selesai, Hinata dan Naruto dibawa dengan mobil _lamborghini_ yang didesain agar menjadi mobil pernikahan Naruto ini melaju menuju kediaman Namikaze.

**~WakaiKekkon~**

"Hinata-_chan_, Mulai hari ini kau akan tinggal disini, Perlengkapanmu sudah dibereskan dengan rapih dikamar Naruto." Ucap Kushina sambil tersenyum.

"Kenapa harus dikamarku?" tanya Naruto, Dengan nada protes yang terselip disana.

"Karna setiap suami-istri tak pernah berada diruangan berbeda, Naruto." Ucap Minato sambil menepuk kepala Naruto. "lihat, Aku sudah punya menantu." Gumamnya kemudian.

"B-Baiklah, _O-Okaa-san, Otou-san_. Terimakasih karna mau m-menerimaku sebagai salah satu anggota keluarga ini," ucap Hinata dengan wajah yang ditundukkan.

"Tak masalah, Aku juga ingin sekali mempunyai anak perempuan," ucap Kushina lengkap dengan senyuman lebar.

"Aku akan kekamar." Ucap Naruto lalu ia melangkah meninggalkan Hinata. "hei, Apa yang kau lakukan? Ikut aku," ucap—perintah Naruto kepada Hinata saat ia menyadari bahwa Hinata tak mengikutinya.

Hinata mengangguk pasrah. _Toh_ ia juga tak ingin menambah buruk suasana pernikahan konyol yang didasari dengan egoisme kedua kubu orang tua Naruto dan orang tua milik dirinya sendiri. Ia kemudian berjalan mengikuti Naruto, Masih dengan _dress_ pengantin yang dipakainya dan Naruto yang dengan _tuxedo_ putih yang masih setia menempel ditubuh _tan_ milik pemuda itu.

**~WakaiKekkon~**

"Apa yang terjadi dengan kamarku?" gumam Naruto saat ia membuka pintu kamarnya. Sangat terkejut ketika mendapati kamarnya dihias dengan berbagai tirai merah muda dan merah menyala dan kasur yang bertambah besar ukurannya, Belum lagi _sprei_ kasur miliknya yang telah berganti warna menjadi merah muda dan ditaburi helai mawar merah yang membentuk pola hati. Dan jangan lupakan lemarinya yang bertambah besar _plus_ meja rias yang menghiasi kamar bernuansa biru muda miliknya.

"Ini namanya kamar pengantin, Naruto-_kun_." Ucap Hinata sambil mengikuti langkah Naruto yang telah masuk kedalam kamarnya. "tempat dimana dua orang akan hidup selamanya tanpa memadu kasih," gumam Hinata sangat pelan hingga tak bisa didengar oleh Naruto.

"Kau mandi duluan," ucap Naruto kemudian. Ia lalu melihat Hinata yang membuka lemarinya dan mencari pakaian dan dalaman. Kemudian ia mendekati gadis itu lalu membisikinya dengan nada yang sangat seksual.

"Kenapa kau tak berganti baju disini saja?" bisik Naruto _sexy_ ditelinga Hinata.

"A-A-Apa yang k-kau lakukan Na-Naruto-_kun_?" tanya Hinata mencoba rileks. Bagaimanapun juga yang tengah membisikinya ini adalah suaminya. Walaupun tanpa adanya cinta yang mengikat keduanya, Gadis bermahkota indigo ini telah berjanji dan bersumpah bahwa setelah menikah; ia akan melayani dengan sepenuh hati suaminya.

"Tentu saja membisikimu, Bodoh. Kau tahu apa yang biasa dilakukan pengantin baru saat malam pertama?" bisiknya dengan suara yang tetap dibuat sangat seksual.

"A-Aku mandi dulu!" ucap Hinata kemudian berlari kearah pintu yang ada disudut ruangan kamar Naruto dengan wajah memerah.

Naruto mendengus kecil, Mengetahui seberapa bodohnya gadis yang baru dikenalnya selama tiga minggu terakhir. Memangnya ia ingin melakukan apa? Ia bukan lelaki brengsek yang hanya meniduri wanita tanpa rasa cinta, Namun nampaknya gadis yang telah menjadi istri sahnya ini sangat lucu ketika malu ataupun digoda olehnya.

Lima belas menit kemudian gadis itu keluar dengan piyama _khas _anak muda. Baju atasan selengan berwarna ungu dan bergambar _teddy bear_, Serta celana pasangan piyama tidur itu.

Naruto mendengus melihat Hinata. "Kau masih anak kecil, Heh?," ucapnya dengan nada menggoda.

Hinata mengerucutkan bibirnya. "H-Habisan di lemari banyak pa-pakaian tidur tidak sopan, A-Aku hanya punya tujuh piyama seperti ini untuk menutupi rasa malu ku." Ucap Hinata dengan wajah yang merona tipis.

Naruto kemudian mendekat kearah Hinata—_lagi_. "Kenapa kau tak memakai piyama yang menurutmu tak senonoh? Kau mungkin akan membahagiakan kedua orang tuamu jika mereka tahu kalau kau sudah berhubungan badan denganku," ucap Naruto.

"Sa-Sayangnya, Naruto-_kun_ dan aku tak saling mencintai, A-Aku bukan gadis murahan yang rela menukar kesuciannya demi egoisme semata. A-Aku sudah membuat kedua orang tuaku bahagia ketika aku menikahimu, Namun aku juga memikirkan kebahagiaanku. Karna yang menjalani hidup diriku, Bukan kedua orang tuaku." Ucap Hinata sambil menunduk. Naruto mengernyit kemudian. Nampaknya ia salah memberi pertanyaan yang ujung-ujungnya menjadi hal yang sensitif bagi Hinata.

Naruto kemudian berjalan menuju kamar mandi untuk segera mandi. "Kau tidurlah duluan, Tenang saja aku takkan menyentuhmu, Dan camkan; Aku bukan lelaki brengsek." Ucapnya lalu kemudian melanjutkan langkahnya.

Hinata tersenyum lega, Nampaknya suaminya ini bukan tipe orang yang suka memanfaatkan keadaan dan tak brengsek. Sedikit senang mengetahui fakta bahwa pilihannya untuk menikah diumur belasan tahun ini tak sia-sia untuk sementara.

Hinata kemudian berjalan mendekati kasur dan duduk dipinggirannya sambil mengambil beberapa helai mawar. "Jika ini takdirku, Maka aku dengan siap akan menjalaninya." Gumam Hinata. Ia lalu tersenyum dan mengambil kantung plastik yang entah kenapa ada dilemari kecil disamping tempat tidur milik Naruto dan dirinya yang menjadi tempat menaruh lampu tidur. Ia kemudian memasukan helaian bunga mawar yang _mungkin_ mengganggu tidurnya dan tidur Naruto kedalam kantung plastik tersebut. Setelah selesai, Ia kemudian menaruh kantung tersebut kedalam tempat sampah kecil disamping meja belajar Naruto. Dalam istilah lain, Membuangnya.

Kemudian gadis yang telah berganti marga menjadi Namikaze ini menyingkap selimut merah mudanya dan menidurkan tubuhnya yang _sangat_ lelah ini karna serangkaian upacara adat yang dilaksanakan dari kemarin dan belum lagi upacara pernikahannya di gereja.

**~WakaiKekkon~**

"Hoaamm," engah sang gadis sambil mengucek matanya. Sedikit kaget saat mengetahui kamarnya bukan lagi berwarna ungu. Namun seketika gadis itu sadar, Bahwa dirinya telah diperistri. Ia lalu menengok kearah samping, Melihat pemuda yang telah menjadi suaminya itu masih tertidur dengan posisi yang membelakanginya. Ia tersenyum saat menyadari bahwa dirinya masih _utuh_ dan belum _tersentuh_.

"Na-Naruto-_kun_, Bangun." Ucap Hinata sambil menepuk bahu pemuda itu pelan. Kemudian manik safir milik pemuda itu terbuka sedikit demi sedikit, Ia kemudian memposisikan tubuhnya dalam posisi duduk lalu menatap Hinata. "kau mandi duluan." Ucapnya dengan nada memerintah namun tetap dalam intonasi datar.

**~WakaiKekkon~**

"_Ohayou_, Hinata-_chan_, Naruto," sapa Kushina ramah saat melihat Naruto dan Hinata turun dari tangga lantai dua untuk mendapatkan sarapan diruang makan keluarga Naruto. Kemudian Kushina menyuruh beberapa pelayan diruangan itu keluar dengan isyarat tangan yang dikeluarkannya, Otomatis ruangan makan yang megah itu hanya terisi oleh; Kushina, Minato, Naruto, Dan Hinata.

"_O_-_Ohayou mou_, _Okaa_-_san_," ucap Hinata sambil tersenyum kearah Kushina dan Minato. Sementara Naruto mengabaikan sapaan yang tepatnya lebih tertuju kepada Hinata dan menduduki salah satu kursi meja makan mewah tersebut dan memulai sarapannya. Dan Hinata mengikutinya.

"_Ara, Ara_. Naruto tetap dingin, Eh? Bagaimana malam pertama kalian?" celoteh Kushina dengan intonasi menggoda. Sementara Naruto sempat tersedak susu yang diminumnya, Hinata yang tengah memakan _smoked-beef sandwich _hanya mampu merona dan menunduk menutupi wajah gembilnya yang tengah merona.

"Kami bermain dengan hebat," ucap Naruto datar. Hinata membelalak, Bagaimana _bermain hebat_? Hinata saja langsung tertidur.

"Woaah! Benarkah itu, Hinata-_chan_?!" tanya Kushina dengan raut wajah sumringah. Hinata hanya meringis dengan kecil.

"S-Seperti itulah, _O_-_Okaa_-san." Ucap Hinata sambil tersenyum kikuk dengan wajah merona. Sementara Minato tersedak atas ucapan Hinata.

"Jangan menanyakan hal-hal berbau _vulgar_ kepada anak yang masih berumur tujuh belas tahun," ucap Minato mengingatkan.

"Hinata dan Naruto sudah menikah, Mereka sudah dewasa. Jadi tak apa aku menanyakan hal seperti ini, _Ne_, Hinata-_chan_?" tanya Kushina sambil menyengir kearah Hinata. Hal yang jarang ditemui jika Kushina Namikaze yang biasanya anggun menyengir menggoda seperti anak muda yang sedang dalam fase _labil_.

"A-Aaa," Hinata mengangguk kecil mendengar penuturan Kushina yang diunjukan kepadanya.

"Sudahlah, Cepat habiskan sarapan kalian. Mulai hari ini aku dan Kushina akan ke luar negeri, Jadi akur-akurlah kalian saat kami tinggal," ucap Minato. Sedangkan Naruto dan Hinata mengangguk kaku.

**~WakaiKekkon~**

Pelajaran bahasa Jepang kali ini tak menarik minat Hinata. Di RIHS memang mempunyai akreditasi A _plus_. Itu tandanya sekolah ini istimewa. Hinata menyukai sekolah ini, Semuanya. Selain ia bisa bersama sahabat lamanya, Ia juga tak bosan berada dikelas yang sama setiap pelajaran, Karna sekolah ini memakai sistem kelas berjalan. Kelas Hinata adalah kelas XI-A, Kelas beranggotakan dua puluh siswa terpandai di Rakuzan _high_. Sebenarnya bisa dibilang bukan kelas. Karna _kelas_ disini hanya formalitas belaka—dan lebih mengutamakan nilai. Jika anak itu pintar pasti dimasukan kedalam kelas ini.

Kemudian Hinata menghela nafasnya hingga menerbangkan poni rata miliknya. Ia tak bisa fokus sejak kejadian kemarin, Pernikahannya. Sedikit tak percaya karna dirinya masih tujuh belas tahun dan sudah diperistri. Demi kacamata gading milik Karin! Ia masih berusia tujuh belas tahun!

"Hyuuga, Apa pelajaranku tak sebegitu menariknya hingga kau menghela nafas dengan kerasnya seperti tadi?" suara Ibiki-_sensei_ yang terlalu _horror_ bagi telinga Hinata pun menyuarakan namanya.

Hinata yang masih belum sadar juga disikut oleh Temari yang duduk disampingnya. "Hinata-_chan_, Ibiki-_sensei_ menegurmu," bisik Temari. Hinata yang kemudian sadar dari lamunannya.

"_G_-_Gomen_, _Sensei_, A-Aku janji takkan mengulanginya," ucap Hinata yang _agak _kelabakan sebenarnya. Saat ia menengok kearah bangku belakang, Bangku dimana Ino dan Sakura duduk bersama. Ia bisa melihat kernyitan dahi yang menghiasi kening kedua gadis berbeda warna rambut tersebut. Dan jangan lupakan Temari yang memandangnya bingung.

**~WakaiKekkon~**

"Oi, Hinata. Mengapa kau menjadi aneh setelah_ kejadian_ kemarin?" tanya Temari sambil menyeruput jus jeruk miliknya. Kini empat sekawan yang sempat digosipkan menjadi; _the most wanted girls_ ini berada dikantin RIHS, Tentunya sekarang jam istirahat.

"A-Aaa, A-Aneh bagaimana?" tanya Hinata bingung. Ia lalu memandangi jus anggur yang tadi dibelinya.

"Kau hari ini aneh sekali, Lihat saja _seifuku_ milikmu yang tak dikancing dengan rapih seperti biasanya." Ucap Sakura sambil memakan _yakisoba_ miliknya. Ia terlihat juga mengotak-atik sesuatu didalam kantung _blazer_ yang merupakan salah satu bagian dari seragamnya.

"Be-Benarkah?" tanya Hinata. Ia kemudian memperhatikan seragam miliknya. Tak ada yang aneh memang, _Blazer_ berwarna hitam masih setia menempel ditubuhnya, Seragam putih dengan dasi hitam tak luput dari sana. Rok hitam miliknya juga masih sama, Masih pendek diatas lutut sedikit. Namun, Ia biasanya mengancingi _blazer_ miliknya agar lebih terlihat rapih. Dan sekarang ia justru membuka semua kancing _blazer_ miliknya.

"Biar kutebak, Kau dan Naruto habis melakukan _sesuatu_ semalam," ucap gadis berambut _blonde_ yang memakai _seifuku_ berwarna senada dengan semua murid namun bedanya satu kancing bajunya ia tak kancingkan, Belum lagi kerah tanpa dasi itu—makin menambah kesan nakal dan _sexy_. Jangan lupakan roknya yang hanya lima belas senti dibawah bokongnya.

"A-Aku tak melakukan apapun d-dengannya!" bantah Hinata dengan wajah merona. Ia memang tak melakukan apapun dengan pemuda _blondie_ yang dingin nan angkuh namun ternyata sangat suka menggoda dengan suaranya yang—_Shit_! Hinata tak kuat melanjutkannya.

Sakura tampak mengernyitkan alisnya tanda bingung, "Tak mungkin jika tak melakukan apa-apa, bukan?," tanyanya dengan wajah yang masih terlihat bingung.

"K-Kami tak saling mencintai," ucap Hinata dengan suara yang sangat pelan. Ia dan Naruto memang tak mencintai, Dan Hinata masih belum bisa merelakan tubuhnya dijamah oleh pemuda yang tak mencintainya. Walaupun itu suaminya sendiri.

"Aku tahu itu." Ucap Temari. "bersabarlah, Hinata. Ini akan membuahkan hasil yang indah," lanjutnya sambil tersenyum kearah Hinata.

**~WakaiKekkon~**

Bel tanda masuk telah berbunyi, Naruto yang tengah duduk dibangku miliknya menoleh kearah Sai yang duduk di samping tempat duduk miliknya dengan Sasuke yang tengah melakukan _frenchkiss_ bersama dengan Ino. Ia menyeringai tipis mengetahui dirinya tengah mendapat tontonan _live_. Ck. Seandainya saja ia tak bisa menahan diri. Pasti Hinata telah ia kurung didalam kamarnya selama seminggu.

"Oi,_ Dobe_. Mengapa kau melihat kearah Sai dengan tatapan ingin?" tanya Sasuke yang sekarang tengah duduk manis disamping kursi milik Naruto. "dan bagaimana malam pertamamu?," tanya Sasuke lengkap dengan seringai _sexy_-nya.

"Ck. Kau mengganggu. Urusan tentangku dan Hinata tak perlu kau ketahui," ucap Naruto dingin. Sementara Sasuke hanya menggidikkan bahunya tanda ia tak mau lebih perduli dengan ucapan pemuda berambut _blonde_ yang merupakan sahabat miliknya.

Lain halnya dibangku Hinata, Gadis itu hanya duduk termangu melihat kearah Naruto yang sedang melihat—melirik lebih tepatnya kearah Sai yang sekarang tengah menciumi leher Ino, Sementara Ino hanya mengerang kecil dipangkuan pemuda berkulit pucat itu. Sebenarnya jika dilihat Naruto tak seperti orang yang memandangi _kegiatan_ Sai dan Ino, Namun Hinata cukup pintar untuk menyadari tatapan Naruto.

Apa Hinata tak bisa menjadi istri yang baik?

Jawabannya, Iya. Diri Hinata belum rela menyuguhkan tubuhnya ke Naruto. Alasannya? Ia ragu. Apakah pemuda itu mencintainya atau tidak. Ia bodoh memang tidak memikirkan konsekuensi pernikahan dari awal. Pernikahan bukan hal yang main-main, Pernikahan adalah awal dari hidup baru setiap perempuan. Melayani suami dengan setulus hati dan selalu menuruti perintahnya adalah impian semua gadis, Hinata bahkan ingin sekali melakukan itu. Namun apa daya, Dirinya dan Naruto menikah bukan atas dasar cinta. Melainkan egoisme kedua kubu orang tua mereka.

Hinata menghela nafasnya gusar. Ia lalu menenggelamkan wajah elok bak boneka miliknya kearah lipatan tangannya yang berada diatas meja. Ia tak perduli dengan keadaan kelas yang semakin ramai karna guru Matematika—Kakashi-_sensei_ tidak masuk dengan alasan yang tak masuk akal.

"Hei, Hinata. Mengapa kau tak bersemangat sekali?" tanya Sakura sambil menggeser bangku milik Temari yang sedang mengurus keperluan OSIS disekolahnya. Ia kemudian duduk dengan tenang sambil memangku dagu dan mengarahkan wajahnya kearah Hinata yang masih tak bergerak dari posisinya.

"Mmm?" gumam Hinata sambil mengadahkan sedikit wajahnya. Ia lalu menengok kearah samping, Tempat dimana Sakura berada.

"Kau kenapa tak bersemangat sekali?" tanya Sakura kembali sambil tersenyum maklum. Ia tahu sahabatnya ini tengah berada didalam situasi yang cukup sulit.

"Bolehkah aku menceritakannya?" tanya Hinata. Jujur ia sedikit malu untuk menceritakannya, Namun apa daya. Dirinya tipe orang yang akan membagi ceritanya keorang-orang tertentu untuk menenangkan diri.

"Boleh," ucap Sakura. Ia lalu menurunkan tangan yang sempat menyanggah tangannya dan duduk menghadap kesamping. Dan Hinata ikut melakukannya. Ritual para gadis yang akan bercerita.

"Aku rasa aku bukan istri yang baik," ucap Hinata sambil menunduk. Ia memang sedih mengetahui dirinya menikah secara terpaksa, Namun ia lebih sedih kepada Naruto. Pemuda itu tak bisa melampiaskan hasratnya, Belum lagi pemuda itu bukan tipe yang suka _bermain_ diluar saat pemuda itu sudah dalam hubungan serius. Pernikahan.

"Mengapa?" tanya Sakura bingung. Semenjak pagi, Sahabat _lavender_-nya ini menunjukkan gelagat yang aneh, Berbeda dengan hari-hari sebelumnya.

"Ah, Aku bingung bagaimana menceritakannya," ucap Hinata kikuk. Ia memang benar-benar tak tahu bagaimana caranya menceritakan hal ini. Otak dan hatinya mengetahui perasaan sebenarnya, Sedih. Namun ia entah kenapa merasakan kelu yang melanda lidahnya untuk menceritakan hal tersebut.

"Baiklah, Aku mengerti. Bagaimanapun yang terjadi, Hadapilah dengan kepala dingin dan selalu _positive_-_thinking_. Jangan biarkan pikiran negatif merasuki otakmu, Hinata-_chan_." Ucap Sakura sambil memeluk Hinata, Tanda simpatik dengan keadaan Hinata.

Hinata menghembuskan nafasnya lega, Ia tahu Sakura memang bisa diandalkan untuk bercerita—bahkan tanpa diberitahu, Sakura telah mengetahuinya lebih dulu. "_Arigatou_, Sakura-_chan_." Ucap Hinata sedetik kemudian lalu memeluk balik Sakura. Ia tahu dirinya belum siap memberikan tubuh dan hatinya. Namun ia akan berjuang yang terbaik demi kenyamanan Naruto. Kasihan juga jikalau pemuda itu merasa tertekan dengan kehadiran Hinata yang seperti benalu dalam kehidupannya. Setidaknya ia berjuang agar tak menjadi benalu yang menyusahkan.

_**TBC**_

* * *

**A/N:** Holaa, Kembali dengan _author_ gaje ini. Entah kenapa saya pengen nulis cerita ini. Sebenarnya ide ini datang dari kisah hidup saya yang telah ditunangkan secara sepihak, Tanpa cinta saya dan _orang itu _tentunya. Dan karna _love between the swords_ udah hampir tamat dan _sakura's worst memories_ yang aku hiatuskan. Fict ini persembahan untuk; Durara,Dan semua reader FF saya di LBTS. Semoga kalian suka dengan fict ini. Sekali lagi saya tegaskan, Saya perempuan:)

**Altar:** Panggung pernikahan, Atau tempat dimana janji pernikahan kaum nasrani dilaksanakan.

**Chugakko:** nama Jepang dari SMP

**Vulgar:** Hal-hal yang berbau erotika dan mempunyai unsur eksplisit.

**Seifuku: **Seragam.

**Yakisoba:** Semacam _mie_ _ramen_ namun tak memakai kuah. Istilah indonesia, Mie goreng.

**Frenchkiss:** Ciuman panas yang mengikut-sertakan adu lidah didalamnya.

Sekian,

Asya Himeka.

* * *

_**RnR?**_


	2. Chapter 2: Try to be an usual wife

Gadis berambut sewarna dengan bunga _violet_ itu menenggelamkan tubuhnya didalam _bathtub_. Ia nampak sedang memikirkan petuah sahabat merah muda miliknya yang disuarakan tadi siang. Gadis itu menghela nafas kecil, sebelum dirinya kemudian bangkit dari dalam _bathtub_ tersebut.

* * *

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Rate: M

Pair: NaruHina

Genre: Romance&Drama

Warn!: AU,Typo(s),Cold!Naru,DLL.

* * *

"Yuuki-_san_, a-apa anda tahu dimana Naruto-_kun_ berada?" tanya Hinata—gadis itu kearah pelayan yang sempat melewati kamarnya ketika ia hendak mencari Naruto.

"Diruang kerja miliknya, Hinata-_sama_." Ucap pelayan yang dipanggil Yuuki itu dengan sopan.

"A-Aaa, _souka_. _Arigatou_, Yuuki-_san_," ucap Hinata sambil tersenyum anggun kearah pelayan tersebut. Kemudian ia memutuskan melangkah menuju dapur terlebih dahulu. Ia akan membuatkan teh untuk pemuda itu dan menemaninya. Seperti istri pada umumnya. Sedikit senang mengetahui fakta bahwa dirinya sedikit bisa menyeimbangi kegiatan istri pada umumnya.

**~WakaiKekkon~**

Pemuda bersurai _blonde_ itu nampak serius membaca dokumen-dokumen yang sepertinya penting itu. Dengan pena yang diketuk-ketukan ke meja, Ia terus berkutat dengan aktifitas yang sebenarnya biasanya tidak dikerjakan remaja seumurannya; Bekerja. Lagipula diri pemuda itu bukan remaja yang bisa bermain lagi. Dirinya sudah menikah.

_**Tok,tok,tok!**_

Suara pintu diketuk dengan pelan mengganggu aktifitas Naruto. Ia mendecak pelan lalu meneriakkan kata _masuk_ dan muncullah seseorang. Berwarna rambut indigo. Itulah hal pertama yang dilihat Naruto.

"Na-Naruto-_kun_, a-aku bawakan minuman," ucap Hinata dengan suara gugup lalu ia menghampiri Naruto yang tengah menatapnya datar dari kursi _khas_ direktur miliknya.

"Terimakasih. Tapi aku sudah diberikan kopi oleh pelayan tadi," ucap Naruto dengan nada datar. Ia melirik sedikit cangkir kopi yang ada disamping laptop miliknya, Isyarat ia tak berbohong.

Seperti disambar petir, Hinata kemudian tersenyum canggung. Getir sebenarnya. "B-Begitukah? A-Aku minta maaf," ucap Hinata sambil menunduk. Ia lalu keluar dari ruangan Naruto dan berjalan entah kemana. Sementara Naruto justru terus membaca dokumen-dokumennya, Tanpa memusingkan kehadiran Hinata tadi.

**~WakaiKekkon~**

Sepi.

Ya, Taman belakang _mansion_ Namikaze memang sepi. Dan karna keadaan itulah, Gadis berambut indigo ini duduk disalah satu bangku tamannya dengan wajah menunduk. Lebih tepatnya ia menangis.

"_K_-_Kami_-_sama_, apakah aku salah menyetujui pernikahan ini?" lirih gadis itu dengan suara yang memilukan. Ia kembali menangis saat mengetahui dirinya tak punya tempat perlindungan yang akan membuatnya nyaman. Ia tak punya tempat mengadu, aelain _Kami_-_sama_ tentunya.

Gadis itu menggigit bibir bawahnya, menahan isakan yang lebih pedih keluar dari bibir mungilnya. Ia kadang berpikir, bagaimana bisa ia mengalami takdir sesakit ini? Kenapa ia mau menikah dengan pemuda yang nampak seperti robot itu?

Ah, Bahkan semua gadis pasti tak ingin mengalami hal sepertinya. Memang harta dan barang material lainnya terlihat menggiurkan bagi sebagian besar orang, namun perasaan? Gadis itu bahkan menikah bukan karna hal harta yang diinginkannya. Namun diinginkan kedua orang tuanya.

Ia memeluk dirinya sendiri, seolah dirinya tengah dipeluk oleh seseorang yang membuatnya aman. Ia kembali menangis. Siapa yang bisa membuatnya nyaman dengan keadaan yang benar-benar tak diinginkannya?

Ia bisa saja menggugat cerai Naruto dengan dasar pernikahan yang tidak diinginkan. Namun apadaya? Keluarganya yang pasti akan menanggung malu jika dirinya dan Naruto bercerai. Lagipula, ia tetap seorang gadis yang menginginkan pernikahan satu kali untuk selamanya. Sama seperti gadis-gadis lain.

Suara benda terjatuh dengan pelan memenuhi telinga Hinata. Ia menoleh keatas, Melihat sebuah mantel terjatuh dikepalanya. Dan Naruto yang berdiri disampingnya.

"Na-Naruto—" ucap Hinata namun sudah terlanjur dipotong oleh Naruto.

"Pakailah, tak baik gadis sendirian ditengah malam. Kau kembali kekamar duluan," ucap Naruto. Hinata hanya mampu mengangguk saja dengan wajah yang masih terlihat bingung. Lalu Naruto meninggalkannya lagi. Ia menghela nafasnya, dan berjalan menuju kamarnya. Daripada ia sakit dan nantinya malah merepotkan keluarga Namikaze? _Hell no_. Hinata lebih memilih menuruti perintah.

**~WakaiKekkon~**

Suara kicauan burung dan silau sinar matahari yang menyusup melalui tirai kamar Hinata dan Naruto membuat salah seorang dari kedua insan itu bangun. Gadis itu lebih tepatnya. Ia meregangkan tubuhnya sebelum turun dari kasur berukuran _king size_ itu lalu memulai menyingkap tirai dikamar Naruto.

Sementara pemuda bersurai _blonde_ itu tengah mengerang kecil, menyadari cahaya mulai menelusup kearah netra safir miliknya. Merasa terganggu, ia justru menarik selimutnya lebih tinggi. Gadis berambut indigo itu berkacak pinggang sebentar sambil memandang Naruto dengan wajah maklum.

Gadis itu tahu, pemuda _blondie_ ini semalam habis bekerja dan membaca dokumen yang tak bisa dikatakan sedikit. Namun sekolah juga merupakan prioritas atas pemuda itu. Mana mungkin ia jadi pengusaha hebat jika kerjanya sewaktu sekolah hanyalah telat karna bangun siang?

"Naruto-_kun_, bangun." Ucap Hinata sambil menepuk-nepuk pundak Naruto pelan. Pemuda itu kemudian menoleh kearah Hinata dengan wajah malas.

Kemudian Hinata merona, Menyadari betapa dekatnya wajah Naruto dan wajahnya. Ia lalu berdiri dan tersenyum kikuk. "A-Aku mandi duluan," ucap Hinata sambil melangkah cepat kearah kamar mandi. Sementara pemuda itu hanya menatap kepergian Hinata dengan wajah datar bak tembok miliknya. Sebelum ia memulai mengecek _smartphone_-nya. Menghabiskan waktu saat menunggu Hinata.

**~WakaiKekkon~**

"Huh..." helaan nafas Hinata menguar disekitar kamar mandi. Gadis itu menyandarkan tubuhnya dipintu kamar mandi dengan wajah merona. Ia kemudian bangkit dan mulai melucuti pakaiannya sendiri. Dimulai dari piyama tidur bermotif bunga yang ia pakai untuk tidur. Sampai dalaman. Ia lalu mengikat rambutnya dan memasuki _bathtub_ tersebut. memulai mandi.

"Apa yang mereka rasakan jika saling menyentuh tubuh satu sama lain?" tiba-tiba Hinata bergumam, Menyuarakan pikiran yang ada diotaknya. Ia kemudian menyentuh lengannya lalu kearah dadanya.

"_Aish_! Apa yang kulakukan?!" tanya Hinata kepada diri sendiri lalu mulai menyabuni tubuhnya.

**~WakaiKekkon~**

Pemuda itu turun terlebih dahulu dari mobilnya yang ia kendarai sendiri. Kemudian dibelakangnya, Ada sebuah mobil yang terlihat disupiri dan keluarlah seorang gadis berambut indigo dari pintu kiri mobil tersebut. Ia kemudian berjalan tanpa memperdulikan pemuda disamping mobil yang mengantarnya ini. Dan berjalan seolah mereka tak saling kenal.

Ya. Beginilah. Demi menutupi pernikahan mereka, Ia dan Naruto—pemuda itu memilih jalan tak saling kenal. Sebelumnya mereka dihadapkan dua pilihan, Bertindak seperti orang tak kenal atau bertindak sebagai tunangan dan kekasih. Tentu dirinya dan Naruto memilih jalan tak saling kenal. Karna pada dasarnya Hinata tak suka mengumbar keromantisan dan Naruto tipe orang yang kaku.

Hinata berjalan menuju koridor sekolahnya dengan langkah pelan. Memangnya ia ingin apa jikalau ia berjalan terburu-buru?—persetan dengan itu. Sekarang Hinata hanya butuh tempat curahan hati, alias sahabat-sahabatnya.

**~WakaiKekkon~**

"Ohayou, Hinata-_chan_!" sapa Ino dengan riang. Hinata hanya mengangguk pelan lalu menghampiri sahabat-sahabatnya sambil menjinjing tas sekolah miliknya. Melihat mukanya yang lesu bak mayat hidup, sahabat-sahabatnya memasang muka bingung. Yang sebenarnya dari kemarin sudah mereka tampilkan jika gadis yang telah berganti marga ini datang.

"Kau ini kenapa _sih_?" tanya Temari bingung. Setelah Hinata duduk dibangku samping Temari, gadis itu menatap Temari dan kawan-kawannya dengan pandangan mata berkaca-kaca.

"H-Hinata-_chan_, _Daijobu_?" tanya Sakura panik. Pasalnya, terakhir kali ia melihat Hinata menangis itu waktu ia dan Hinata berada di _chugakko_. Ditahun pertama pula. Jadi, Hinata sudah hampir tiga tahun tak bersikap _cengeng_ didepan semua orang.

"_D_-_Daijobu_, Sakura-_chan _..." ucap Hinata sambil mengelap air mata yang mulai jatuh dari netra _amethyst_ miliknya. Kemudian ia melihat Ino dan Sakura yang mulai mendekatkan kursinya kebangku Temari dan miliknya.

"Kau ada apa? Kalau kau dan Naruto ada masalah, ceritakan kepada kami." Ucap Temari bijak. Ia memang sudah mencium hal yang tak beres dalam pernikahan Hinata ini. Ia tahu rasanya tertekan menjadi Hinata, gadis berambut indigo itu hanya mampu menurut tanpa melawan kedua orangtua-nya. Gadis itu terlalu lemah untuk melawan.

"_Iie_, a-aku hanya kecewa dengan diriku sendiri," ucap Hinata yang akhirnya membuka suara.

"Mengapa?" tanya Ino sambil mengernyitkan alisnya. Ia lalu memperhatikan gelagat Hinata dengan bola mata _azure_-nya sambil merapikan poni rambutnya.

"A-Aku tak bisa melayaninya dengan baik. Aku bukan istri yang baik," ucap Hinata lesu. Ia kemudian menutup mukanya dengan kedua tangan putih bak porselen miliknya, menutupi wajahnya yang memerah karna menangis.

"Kemarin 'kan sudah kubilang, Hinata-_chan_. Jangan berpikiran negatif terlebih dahulu, siapa tahu Naruto mempunyai alasan baik," ucap Sakura.

"U-Um, A-Aku mengerti ..." ucap Hinata kemudian. Ia lalu menurunkan kedua tangannya dari muka miliknya dan mulai meremas pinggiran _rok_ sekolahnya dengan pelan.

"Jika kau tak mau memberikan tubuhmu pada Naruto, Itu tak apa. Jika pemuda itu tak menyentuhmu dengan paksa, itu bagus. Artinya diri pemuda itu masih memikirkan keadaanmu. Orang seperti pemuda itu adalah orang yang penuh perhitungan dalam semua hal, Hinata." Ucap Temari sambil memangku dagunya dengan kedua tangannya. Ia lalu mengambil camilan _pocky_ yang tadi sempat tergeletak dan memakannya kembali.

"Ta-Tapi aku tak bisa berhenti memikirkan ini," ucap Hinata lesu. Ia bingung mengapa pikiran ini selalu menghantuinya setiap saat dan dimanapun ia berada.

"Hah, Cobalah cari kesibukan, Hina-_chan_. Kuyakin itu pasti bisa membuatmu melepaskan pikiranmu," ucap Sakura sambil menghela nafasnya. Ia tahu sahabat indigo-nya ini adalah tipe pemikir. Gadis itu takkan lepas dari kumpulan masalah jikalau ia tak bisa menemukan solusi dengan cara tepat.

"Kalau begitu, Kenapa kau tak memberinya kesempatan untuk _menyentuhmu_? Sekali saja maksudku," ucap Ino santai sambil memainkan _smartphone_ ber-_case_ ungu yang dipegangnya. Ia tak memperdulikan delikan dari Sakura dan Temari yang mungkin bisa membuat bulu kuduk berdiri seketika.

"Tak mungkin, _Pig_! Gunakan otakmu sekali ini saja, _please_. Hinata-_chan_, jangan dengarkan ucapan Ino," ucap Sakura mengingatkan. Sementara Hinata hanya menatapnya, namun tak ada emosi ataupun suara yang tergambar dalam netra _amethyst_ tersebut. Yang hanya adalah; kehampaan.

"Ta-Tapi itu bukan ide yang buruk," ucap Hinata sambil menatap kearah Ino yang sekarang tengah memasukkan _handphone_-nya kedalam kantung saku _blazer_ berwarna putihnya.

"_Ara_! Jangan-jangan kau telah tertular penyakit Ino?!" tanya Temari panik. Sementara Ino, gadis berambut _blondie_ itu menatap Temari sengit.

"Oi! Aku tak punya penyakit!" bantah Ino kesal sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya kearah Temari. Hinata hanya termangu melihat kejadian seperti itu.

"Apa maksudmu dengan '_bukan ide yang buruk_'?" tanya Sakura.

"Mu-Mungkin itu bukan ide yang buruk maksudku," ucap Hinata sambil menatap mata Sakura. Sakura bahkan bisa melihat kesungguhan yang berkilat dinetra _amethyst_ milik Hinata.

"Kau gila?!" teriak Temari kencang. Kemudian semua penjuru kantin memusatkan pandangannya kearah Temari dan kawan-kawannya, lalu semua orang melanjutkan aktifitasnya kembali.

"Oi, Temari. Jangan berisik," ucap Ino sambil memerhatikan kuku yang sudah diberi _nail-polish _berwarna _turqoise_ miliknya.

"Ini semua gara-gara kau, Ino! Hinata menjadi _thick_-_headed_ gara-gara kau!" seru Temari sambil mengacung-acungkan jarinya tepat kearah hidung mancung Ino.

"Apa salahku?" balas Ino sengit. "aku hanya menyarankan agar Hinata melakukan _itu_, Sekali saja." Ucap Ino.

"_A_-_Anoo _... M-Memang saran Ino-_chan_ ada benarnya, T-Tema-_chan_," jelas Hinata.

Ino tersenyum sumringah mendengar penuturan Hinata. "Lihat, Hinata saja membelaku! Ah, _you_'_re my angel, _Hinata!," ucap Ino sambil menghambur kepelukan Hinata yang ada di sampingnya.

"Memang kalau kupikir saran Ino yang terlewat _absurd_ itu ada benarnya. Bagaimanapun bodohnya _Pig_, ia tetap berusaha untuk memberikan nasihat terbaik," ucap Sakura menengahi. Namun bukannya memperbaiki keadaan, justru malah sebaliknya. Perkataan Sakura membuat empat siku bermunculan didahi milik Ino.

"Hoi! Aku tak bodoh, Kau tahu?!" protes Ino dengan tangan yang dilipat diatas dada dan wajah yang menahan kesal bukan main.

"Hhh, terserahmu, Hinata-_chan_," ucap Temari yang akhirnya mengalah.

Hinata tersenyum sumringah sedetik kemudian. "_Arigatou_, Tema-_chan_," ucap Hinata dengan wajah yang berbinar.

**~WakaiKekkon~**

"Naruto, Berilah kesempatan pada dirimu sendiri untuk beristirahat," ucap pemuda berambut _ebony_ yang tengah meminum _softdrink_ miliknya.

"Hn," jawaban—atau bisa disebut gumaman tak jelas keluar dari pemuda yang tadi dipanggil Naruto ini. Ia justru melanjutkan acara mengetiknya tanpa memperdulikan decakan Sai, Pemuda berambut _ebony_.

"Aku tahu kau sudah menikah, _Dobe_. Namun tetap saja kita masih remaja, Jangan terlalu serius dengan pekerjaan yang akan diwariskan kepadamu." Ucap Sasuke memperingati. Memang benar juga, mereka masih remaja dan seharusnya belum memikirkan masa depan yang pasti akan berakar kemana-mana itu.

"Sejak kapan kau menjadi banyak omong, _Teme_?" tanya Naruto sambil mengalihkan pandangannya dari _macbook_ yang dibawanya kearah Sasuke.

"Ia begitu karna kasihan padamu, Naruto. Sekali-kali rehatlah seperti Shikamaru," ucap Sai sambil melirikkan matanya kearah pemuda yang tengah tertidur pulas dimeja kantin sekolah mereka.

"Hn," gumaman tak jelas kembali disuarakan oleh Naruto. Nampaknya pemuda _blondie_ ini masih belum perduli dengan apa yang diucapkan oleh sahabat-sahabatnya. Sementara teman-temannya hanya mendecak melihat kelakuan sahabat _blonde _milik mereka itu.

**~WakaiKekkon~**

Kini, bel pulang telah berdenting. Menandakan bahwa waktu pulang telah menanti. Hinata yang duduk di bangkunya menghela nafas pelan. Ia sudah berjanji akan menjalankan rencananya tersebut, _toh_ ia juga tak menghilangkan fakta yang terlalu _hiperbola_—menurutnya. Karna ia telah menjadi istri _sah_ pemuda itu.

"Hey, Hinata. Kau jadi melakukan _itu_?" tanya Sakura tiba-tiba. Hinata menoleh lalu tersenyum kikuk.

"_Ara_, a-aku tak tahu bagaimana cara _mengundangnya_," ucap Hinata jujur dengan wajah yang memerah dan kedua telunjuk jari yang ditautkan.

"Tarik saja dia dan cium tiba-tiba," ucap Ino dengan nada _innocent_. Teman-temannya hanya mampu mendelik kearah gadis Yamanaka yang tengah menjadi objek perhatian mereka ini.

"Dia bukan Sai, Ino." Ucap Temari sambil menepuk bahu Ino. Ino kemudian menatap Temari dan kawan-kawannya bingung.

"Bukankah para laki-laki senang jika kita bersikap lebih agresif?" tanya Ino balik. Sementara teman-temannya kemudian berpikir.

"S-Saran Ino-_chan_ ada benarnya," ucap Hinata sambil tersenyum tipis. Sakura dan Temari hanya mampu memandang Hinata tak percaya. Sementara Ino, dirinya justru sibuk memerhatikan kuku-kukunya yang _masih_ dibalut _nail_-_polish_ berwarna _turqoise_.

"A-Aku pulang duluan, _jaa_!" ucap Hinata kemudian lalu berlari kecil meninggalkan kawan-kawannya yang terbengong dibelakangnya.

**~WakaiKekkon~**

"Tck. Hari ini melelahkan," decak seorang pemuda berambut _blonde_ dengan nada kesal. Ia mengguyur air yang ada dibotol minumnya kearah rambut _spike-blond_ miliknya.

"_Dobe_, Kau itu harus menyesuaikan diri di _futbol_," ucap Sasuke yang notabene kapten klub _futbol_ yang sangat terkenal itu. Ia kemudian duduk disamping pemuda bersurai pirang yang merupakan sahabatnya itu sambil mengelap mukanya dengan handuk kecil yang tersampir di lehernya.

"Berisik, _Teme_." Ucap Naruto—pemuda itu sambil menyenderkan bahunya ke tembok yang tepat berada di belakang punggungnya. Ia memang mengikuti klub _futbol_ ini hanya karna sekedar hobi. Namun siapa sangka? Ia memang berbakat dan bakatnya ini mengandung keuntungan untuk tim _futbol_ RIHS.

"Kalau kau begitu terus, bagaimana kita bisa menang dipertandingan nanti, Naruto?" tanya Sasuke sambil memperhatikan Shikamaru dan Sai yang tengah _sparring_. Ia lalu mengguyur air yang ada di botol minumnya kearah wajahnya untuk mendinginkan badan.

"Kenapa kau menjadi begitu berisik hari ini, _Teme_?" tanya Naruto sambil mengernyitkan alisnya.

"Karna kau sudah menjadi suami, _Dobe_. Kau tak bisa terus menerus menjadi bodoh, dan kau _mungkin_ saja sebentar lagi menjadi ayah." Terang Sasuke sambil menyeringai kearah Naruto. Sementara Naruto hanya mendecak kesal setelah mendengar penuturan Sasuke.

"Bodoh. Mana mungkin aku mempunyai anak dari gadis yang aku sama sekali tak mencintainya?" tanya Naruto. Ia lalu berdiri mengambil tasnya lalu meninggalkan pemuda berambut emo yang tengah menatapnya dengan pandangan yang tak bisa didefinisikan.

**~WakaiKekkon~**

"Bagaimana ini?, bagaimana ini?, aku tidak mungkin mengatakannya secara gamblang kepada Na-Naruto-_kun_," gumam Hinata sambil menepuk jidatnya pelan. Tentu saja dirinya bingung untuk mengatakan _itu_ kepada Naruto.

Memangnya dirinya Ino? Tentu saja bukan. Ia bukan gadis bar-bar dan agresif layaknya Ino. Ia juga bukan Temari yang akan mengutarakan pendapatnya secara langsung. Ia juga bukan Sakura yang suka _mengkode_ dan memutar otak demi mendapatkan satu cara dan harus berhasil.

Dan tentu saja, Hinata bukan salah satu tipe dari mereka. Ia juga takkan _menyerang_ Naruto secara tiba-tiba begitu saja bukan? Bisa-bisa titelnya yang merupakan 'Gadis suci' harus terhapus karna berlaku senonoh seperti itu bukan?

Belum lagi ia tak bisa mengatur ekspresinya. Dirinya saja yang baru membayangkan bagaimana dirinya membanting Naruto ke kasur dan—_ugh_. Membayangkannya saja, Hinata sudah merona hebat. Bagaimana jika hal itu terjadi? _Ugh_. _Impossible_.

Ia yang terlalu lama kalut dalam bayang-bayang senonoh didalam otaknya tak sadar jika pintu kamarnya—dan kamar Naruto telah tergeser. Ia yang kaget, dengan wajah memerah dan senyum yang terkesan aneh menengok kearah pintu, melihat Naruto menatapnya dengan pandangan aneh.

Dalam hati Hinata merutuk kesal. Bagaimana dirinya bisa begitu bodoh dihadapan suaminya sendiri? Belum lagi pandangan aneh itu, semakin membuat nyali Hinata ciut.

Dan juga, Bagaimana ia bisa menggoda Naruto? Sedangkan lima detik yang lalu Naruto menatapnya aneh. Bagaimana jika ia menggoda Naruto? Jangankan tatapan aneh, makian saja sudah bisa Hinata bayangkan.

"Kau ini memikirkan apa?" tanya Naruto sambil menaruh tasnya di pinggir ruangan kamar. Hinata yang setengah sadar lalu tersenyum kearah Naruto, menghilangkan segala kegugupannya.

"Umm, ti-tidak, Naruto-_kun_. A-Aku hanya memikirkan ujian yang akan datang sebentar lagi," ucap Hinata, Alibi tentunya. Sebenarnya ia ingin mengutarakan pendapatnya, Namun lidahnya terasa kelu tiba-tiba.

"Untuk apa kau memikirkan hal sepele seperti itu, bodoh. Kau sudah pasti bisa melewatinya," dan setelah itu, Naruto langsung berjalan menuju kamar mandi. Membersihkan tubuhnya dari keringat sehabis latihan _futbol_ tentunya.

Hinata menghela nafasnya lega, sekaligus kecewa pada satu waktu yang sama. Ia senang karna dirinya tak jadi mengutarakan pendapatnya yang terlalu eksplisit bila Naruto minta menjelaskannya. Dan sedih juga karna Naruto masih berlaku pasif padanya.

Heh, Memangnya siapa yang menolak malam pertama?

_Oke_. Satu hal itu memang sepenuhnya salah Hinata, salahkan dirinya yang terlalu gugup dan kalut waktu itu. Demi tuhan! Ia masih suci dan belum _tersentuh_! _masa_' dengan mudah dirinya memberikan tubuhnya kepada orang yang baru saja dikenalnya walaupun orang itu adalah suaminya sendiri?

Ya.

Hanya orang bodoh yang menganggap itu persoalan besar.

Hinata kali ini menyerah, sangat menyerah. Soal _itu_, mereka bisa melakukannya kapanpun. Namun, ia tak mau atas dasar kehendak dirinya sendiri. Jika Naruto mau ketika dirinya sudah siap, tentu saja dirinya mau. Sekarang, Hinata hanya perlu melakukan pekerjaan-pekerjaan istri pada umumnya.

Dan sekarang, Hinata _telah_ mengetahui. Bahwa ia bukan hanya mengurusi diri sendiri, namun Naruto juga. Ia sudah bukan lagi seorang anak-anak, Ia wanita, Perempuan, calon ibu.

Hinata menghela nafasnya lalu berdiri dan berjalan kearah tas Naruto yang tergeletak di sudut ruangan. Saat mengambil tas tersebut, Hinata dikejutkan oleh sebuah foto yang jatuh dari tas Naruto. Ia berjengit pelan, lalu dengan tangan bergetar, dirinya mengambil foto tersebut.

**~WakaiKekkon~**

"_Saki_, ada yang perlu aku bicarakan kepadamu," ucap pemuda berambut _raven_ yang sedang berjalan mendekat kearah kekasihnya yang tengah duduk di atas sofa kamarnya.

"Apa, Sasuke-_kun_? Bicaralah," ucap Sakura sambil menaruh majalah yang tadi sempat dibacanya lalu tersenyum lembut kearah Sasuke. _Dress_ merah muda miliknya yang menjuntai kebawah menutupi dua kakinya yang sedang dilipat.

"Kau tahu, sepertinya Naruto belum sepenuhnya merelakan pernikahannya dengan temanmu itu," ucap Sasuke sambil melipat tangannya didepan dada, Ia lalu memandang serius kearah Sakura.

"_Ha_? kenapa bisa, Sasuke-_kun_? Setahuku, Hinata dan Naruto memang tak saling mencintai, tapi mereka rela menikah," ucap Sakura dengan dua alis yang ditekuk.

"_Dobe_ itu punya mantan pacar di Jerman. Ia _baru_ saja putus dengan _dia_ sesaat sebelum pernikahan Hinata, _Saki_." Ucap Sasuke. Sakura menukikan alisnya makin dalam, ia semakin bingung mengapa kekasihnya ini mau repot-repot menjelaskan sesuatu hal padanya? Dan _bisa jadi_ ini hal penting.

"Lalu?" tanya Sakura, ia merasa kekasihnya ini mulai berbelit-belit tak seperti biasanya. Ia lalu mengambil gelas yang berisi _lemon tea_ yang ada di samping tempat duduknya, di meja kecil lebih tepatnya.

"_Dobe_ sangat menyayanginya, yang kutahu. Ia sepertinya masih terbawa dalam bayang-bayang _dia_. Dan, Naruto sangat mendambakannya."

Dan seketika, gelas kaca tersebut jatuh kelantai diiringi larian Sakura dari kamar Sasuke.

_**TBC**_

* * *

A/N: Woah, Aku enggak nyangka ff ini bisa dapet banyak respon. Sebelumnya; Aku emang beneran ditunangin _kok_. =)), Aku kasih tau deh nih buat orang yang malah pengen tunangan kayak di ff-ff, Aku jujur pernah pengen. Tapi ketika ngerasain, Itu rasanya _enggak enak banget_. Jalan hidup jadi berasa kaya _ff multichap_, Ada terus konfliknya. =)), Enak kali yang punya tunangan yang baik, Coba yang cuek? Neraka banget deh ituuuuu! Btw, _Wakai Kekkon means _Pernikahan muda/Pernikahan dini.

Balesin _review _dulu deh;)

**Vicestering: **Ini udah^^

**Angkerss . a . lauchh: **Ini udah^^

**Dha . pan: **Ini udah^^

**Yuriski . Suryani: **Ini udah^^

**TeaKitagawa:** Ini udah^^

**Miau: **ini yaaaaa;)

**Sadness Angel: **Ini udah^^

**Durara: **Aduuuh, Makasiiihh *muka malu*, gausah makasiih :* panggil aku Asya-_chan_ aja 'key? Aku masih gr8;) Wakaii Kekkon; Pernikahan dini/Pernikahan muda

**Nhl: **Ini udah^^

**Minyak Tanah: **Ini udah^^

**Misti Chan: **heloo~ Ketemu lagi kita di ff ini;), Kita lihat aja jawaban kamu nanti yah? *Grins*

**JihanFitrina-chan: **Ahh, aku terharu kamu mau nge-fav cerita abal gini =_,=

**Kirei- Neko:** umm, Bakal selingan ada pihak ketiga sih ... Tapi yang jadi konflik utamanya bukan itu;)

**Akane-Rihime:** Dilanjutkan kok Sulit Kugapai hehe;)

**Gilang363: **Duhh, aku udah ngerencanain bakal ada selingan pihak ketiga ... Tapi yang jadi konflik utama bukan itu kok :D

**Setsuna f seiei-kun: **Arigatou~!

**Neko Nichibana: **Arigatou~! Ini udah update~

**Utsukushi hana-chan: **Arigatouu^^, Ini udah update~

**Marukocan: **Iya beneran hehe==" tapi aku enggak sampe nikah loh ya *facepalm* Iya aku sukaa~! Apalagi kalo udah nyangkut pair AkaKuro *nosebleed* /fujoshikamunak

**Yuuna Emiko: **Arigatou~! LBTS sudah update ;) bisa di check di profile saya;)

**June25: **Ok;)

**Retasukyo: **Whahahaha=)) Cerita kehidupan saya flat-flat aja kok=))

**Yona Nobunaga: **Iya ... Hiks:")

**Uzumaki21: **Ini udah;)

Sekian,

Asya Himeka

* * *

_**RnR?**_


	3. Chapter 3: Your ex

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Rate: M

Pair: NaruHina

Genre: Romance & Drama

Warn!: AU,Typo(s),_etc_.

.

.

.

**Wakai Kekkon**

* * *

Diri Hinata masih bergeming. Matanya menatap tak percaya kedua sosok didalam foto itu. Dimana seorang pemuda bersurai kuning yang ia ketahui sebagai suaminya itu sedang berciuman dengan seorang gadis bersurai kuning pucat.

"Kau sedang melihat apa?" ucap seseorang. Hinata yang sadar langsung memutar badannya dan menyembunyikan foto itu dibalik punggungnya. Mencoba memasang senyum terbaiknya, ia bertanya kepada pemuda itu.

"Ada apa, Naruto-_kun_?" tanya Hinata balik. Dalam hati, gadis indigo ini sedang berdoa agar Naruto tak mencium bau keanehan dalam diri Hinata.

"Beritahu apa yang kau lihat," ucap Naruto. Pemuda itu mengernyit aneh ketika Hinata tersenyum kikuk kearahnya.

"A-Aku tak melihat apapun, Naruto-_kun_." Elak Hinata. Gadis itu meremas erat foto itu dibalik tubuhnya. Naruto mendekat, pemuda itu menjulurkan tangannya kebelakang tubuh Hinata. Menarik paksa tangan gadis itu.

Hinata menegang. Begitupun Naruto. Rahang pemuda itu mengeras ketika melihat apa yang ada dibalik tubuh Hinata. "Kau ... Melihat ini?," tanya Naruto.

"Saat aku mengambil tasmu, itu terjatuh dari sana," ucap Hinata jujur. Memang benda itu jatuh saat Hinata mengambil tas Naruto.

Naruto tak berkata apapun setelahnya. Tubuh pemuda itu membeku ditempatnya. Hinata memandangnya heran.

"A-Apa itu pacarmu?," tanya Hinata dengan nada hati-hati. Sungguh, ia memang kecewa saat menemukan foto itu. Namun ... Ia berhak apa? Naruto berhak mencintai. Toh mereka menikah hanya karna keegoisan semata.

"Mantan lebih tepatnya," ucap Naruto. Ia lalu menaruh foto itu diatas tempat tidurnya dan bersiap memakai baju. Hinata terdiam.

"Ka-Kalau Naruto-_kun_ masih mencintai gadis itu, tak apa. Aku bisa mengerti," ucap Hinata. Kegiatan Naruto kemudian terhenti sejenak. Ia lalu memandang Hinata, kembali.

"Apa ini jawaban yang diberikan dari seorang istri yang melihat suaminya masih menyimpan foto mantan kekasihnya?" tanya Naruto. Hinata terkekeh kecil mendengarnya.

"Aku tahu ini terdengar aneh. Ta-Tapi, jika Naruto-_kun_ masih mencintainya ... Aku bisa mengerti. K-Kita menikah atas dasar kesepakatan sepihak dan tanpa cinta, jadi ... Aku bisa memakluminya," ucap Hinata. Naruto sedikit tergugu melihat aksi Hinata yang menurutnya lebih seperti sahabat itu.

Dan, pandangan awal Naruto pada Hinata berubah. Awalnya, ia mengira Hinata akan pingsan atau memarahinya karna menemukan foto _dia_ didalam tas olahraganya. Namun salah, Hinata malah tersenyum kearahnya dengan pandangan keibuan miliknya. Oh, betapa beruntungnya Namikaze satu ini mempunyai istri yang sangat perhatian.

"Kau lebih terdengar sebagai sahabatku daripada istriku," ucap Naruto. Ia kemudian mendudukan tubuhnya diatas kasur sambil menatap Hinata.

"A-Aku tak bisa memaksamu mencintaiku. Tapi ... Setidaknya, akan kubuat kau merasa nyaman disisiku, Naruto-_kun_." Balas Hinata. Naruto tersenyum tipis kearahnya.

"Jika aku minta keperawananmu, apakah akan kau memberikannya?" tanya Naruto dengan mimik muka datar. Berbeda dengan Hinata yang berjengit lalu tersenyum kearahnya.

"N-Nanti. Ka-Kalau aku sudah siap. A-Aku hanya masih merasa canggung," ucap Hinata dengan wajah merona. Naruto mengangguk karnanya.

"Ah, _sou_. Baguslah, aku tak ingin memaksamu terlebih dahulu," ucap Naruto. Hinata tersenyum lembut kearahnya sejenak, lalu dikagetkan oleh ketukan pintu dikamar mereka.

Hinata buru-buru membukakan pintunya. Kemudian, dilihatnya seorang pelayan yang membawa gadis berambut merah muda—uh. Sahabatnya, maksudnya. Pelayan tersebut memasang wajah ramah, sementara sigadis merah muda itu menatapnya tegang seolah-olah hal buruk baru saja terjadi.

**~WakaiKekkon~**

Hinata menyesap tehnya perlahan. Membiarkan Sakura bercerita padanya tentang semuanya. Raganya tak membeku saat Sakura mengatakan bahwa Naruto rela melakukan apapun demi gadis yang menjadi mantan kekasih pemuda _blonde_ itu.

"La-Lalu ... Apa yang kau butuhkan dariku?" tanya Hinata. Sakura mengernyit karnanya.

"Kau tidak cemburu sama sekali dengan itu? Kau bisa saja dicampakkan oleh Naruto, demi tuhan!" teriak Sakura frustasi. Hinata kemudian menaruh cangkir tehnya diatas meja yang memisahkan tempat duduk dirinya dan Sakura, dan menatap gadis berambut merah muda yang menatapnya dengan aura tegang itu.

"Untuk apa? Ki-Kita tidak saling mencintai, Sakura-_chan_. S-Selama ia berada disisiku saat ini, tak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan. A-Aku tak akan mencampuri urusan pribadinya untuk saat ini, aku juga tak akan marah apabila ia menyetubuhi jalang," ucap Hinata. Sakura menatap tak percaya kearah Hinata kali ini.

"Ka-Kau yakin, Hinata? Ini sama sekali tak terlihat dirimu yang dulu, Hinata." Ucap Sakura. Ia mendadak merasakan firasat aneh tadi saat Sasuke menceritakannya, dan sampai sini ... Ia malah dikejutkan—lagi—oleh sifat Hinata yang terdengar acuh tak acuh itu.

"Sakura-_chan_. A-Aku harus mengatakan ini padamu, aku hanya mempunyai raga Naruto-_kun_. T-Tapi aku tak mempunyai hatinya," ucap Hinata. Sakura bisa mendengar nada kegetiran yang terselip didalam kalimat yang dilontarkan bibir mungil gadis mantan Hyuuga ini.

"Tapi ... Apakah kau akan menyerah begitu saja? Maksudku, kau dulu mati-matian mencoba memberikan dirimu pada Naruto. Kenapa sekarang kau mendadak menyerah saja?" tanya Sakura. Sungguh. Ia heran dengan tingkah sahabat indigonya satu ini. Ia semakin lama semakin tak mengerti jalan pikiran Hinata.

"Entahlah. Se-Sekarang aku hanya ingin membuat Naruto-_kun_ nyaman," ucap Hinata kalem. Ia tahu, ia memang _sedikit_ sakit karna melihat foto mantan kekasih Naruto. Tapi apa boleh buat? Ia hanya akan dianggap pengusik oleh pemuda itu.

"Oh, Hinata. Kau terlalu baik, aku saja tak pernah memperlakukan Sasuke seperti itu, sedari dulu. Aah! Betapa beruntungnya Naruto bodoh itu!" ucap Sakura frustasi. Hft. Kenapa sahabat indigonya ini perlahan-lahan berubah? Menjadi pribadi yang sangat tertutup, maksudnya.

"Sa-Sakura-_chan_. Aku ingin bertanya ... U-Umm ... Ini soal _itu_, Sakura-_chan_. A-Apakah saat _melakukannya_ pertama kali itu sakit?" tanya Hinata dengan wajah merona kecil. Sakura menatap tak percaya kearah dirinya.

"Aaa ... Ya, begitulah. Tapi itu hanya sementara," ucap Sakura sambil menggaruk tengkuknya dengan pelan. Dan, _damn_. Namikaze bodoh itu telah mengubah Hinata kesayangannya menjadi gadis _pervy_—dan ... Oh! Mungkin saja Hinata sebentar lagi berdandan dan berpakaian seperti Ino!

"Ka-Kau melakukan _itu_ pertamakali de-dengan siapa?" tanya Hinata, lagi. Uuh. Sakura tak tahan dengan topik pembicaraan Hinata kali ini, namun ia mencoba tenang dan menjawab pertanyaan Hinata dengan nada sopan yang pantas didengar oleh gadis polos yang belum mengerti apa-apa seperti Hinata.

"Sasuke-_kun_." Ucap Sakura. Mati-matian ia menahan malunya demi Hinata seorang. Berterimakasihlah, wahai Hyuuga Hinata!

"Ba-Bagaimana kalian _melakukannya_?" tanya Hinata. Sakura yang sempat meminum tehnya pelan kini tersedak kecil saat Hinata menanyakan hal yang—err—_menjurus_.

"Umm ... Sasuke-_kun_ memang keliatan arogan dan kasar. Tapi, ia memperlakukanku dengan lembut. Yaah ... Walaupun kadang ia bisa _kasar_ hanya karna masalah sepele seperti cemburu atau semacamnya," ucap Sakura. Terpaksa, sumpah ia terpaksa menjawab pertanyaan Hinata! Ia selama ini belum pernah memberitahu banyak orang tentang bagaimana cara Sasuke menyetubuhinya.

"Se-Sepertinya jika mempunyai pasangan yang mencintai kita sebagaimana kita mencintainya terdengar sangat mengasyikkan, bukan?" tanya Hinata. Sakura menatapnya sendu—meskipun ia sedikit senang saat Hinata mengakhiri topik _absurd_ itu.

"Aku turut prihatin denganmu. Aku memang tak tahu rasanya bagaimana hidup tujuh belas tahun tanpa mengenal cinta lalu tiba-tiba disuruh menikah begitu saja tanpa adanya alasan yang jelas. Tapi ... Setidaknya aku mengetahui bagaimana lukamu itu, Hinata," ucap Sakura dengan nada lirih. Hinata kemudian menatap kearahnya sambil tersenyum, walaupun kegetiran samar masih bermukim dilengkungan kurva bibir Hinata.

"Se-Seandainya hidupku lebih _simple_. A-Aku tak akan bersusah payah mencari jalan untuk membahagiakan orang disaat diriku sendiri masih terpuruk dalam keadaan kacau seperti ini. H-Hidup dalam kecukupan yang berlebih dalam materi bukanlah hal yang indah sepenuhnya, contohnya saja pengalaman diriku sendiri," ucap Hinata. Lirih dan perih ia rasakan saat melontarkan kalimat itu.

"Tenanglah, Hinata-_chan_. Jika Naruto kembali lagi dengan mantannya itu, aku akan selalu mendukungmu untuk tetap maju. Kau tak boleh memperjuangkan batin Naruto seorang, kau juga berhak merasakan kebahagiaan ini, Hinata-_chan_," ucap Sakura. Gadis ini tersenyum lembut kearah Hinata yang menatapnya biasa namun tersirat luka yang mendalam disana.

"A-Aah. Su-Sudahlah, jangan membicarakan hal itu lagi. Suasana disini menjadi tidak enak," ucap Hinata. Sakura mengangguk sembari tersenyum kearahnya dengan lebar.

"Bagaimana jika kita berjalan-jalan hari minggu nanti bersama Temari dan Ino?" usul Sakura. Selain mengalihkan topik, ia juga ingin membuat Hinata terlepas dari kepenatannya ini saja walaupun sementara. Makanya ia mengajukan usul ini.

"Ide yang bagus, Sa-Sakura-_chan_. Mu-Mumpung hari senin kita libur untuk liburan musim panas," ucap Hinata. Sakura mengangguk karnanya.

"Kau mau acara ini hanya _girls-time_ atau para lelaki diusulkan untuk ikut juga?" tanya Sakura. Hinata terlihat berpikir sejenak lalu kemudian tersenyum kearahnya.

"A-Ajak saja semuanya ... Kebetulan ini juga sekalian merayakan liburan musim panas bersama-sama," ucap Hinata kalem. Sakura mengangguk riang lalu sedetik kemudian terlihat menyeringai nakal.

"Apa kau berencana untuk berbulan madu bersama Naruto, nanti?" tanya Sakura dengan nada jahil. Hinata langsung merona dibuatnya.

"T-T-Tidak! A-Aku tak bermaksud begitu, Sakura-_chan_. Lagipula ... Kita hanya melaksanakan liburan bersama," bantah Hinata. Sakura bisa melihat wajah Hinata merona merah dengan hebat sebelumnya.

"Ngomong-ngomong. Kita berlibur kemana?" tanya Sakura. Betapa bodohnya ia saat mengetahui mereka belum mempunyai tempat jalan-jalan walaupun mereka telah merencanakan siapa saja yang ikut.

"Umm ... Se-Sepertinya kita ke daerah Iwa. Di-Disana ada _resort_ keluargaku, dekat pantai _Iwa's beach_." Ucap Hinata. Sakura menganggukkan kepalanya dengan semangat setelahnya.

"Itu ide yang sangat bagus! Aku akan menghubungi yang lainnya nanti, dan kau membicarakannya dengan Naruto," ucap Sakura. Hinata mengangguk karnanya. "Aku pamit dulu, besok kita bertemu disekolah!," ucap Sakura semangat. Setelah Hinata mengangguk—lagi—Sakura segera berjalan meninggalkan Hinata yang masih terduduk di ruang tamunya.

"Haah ... Sepertinya aku harus membicarakannya pada Naruto-_kun_."

**~WakaiKekkon~**

"Na-Naruto-_kun_?" sapa Hinata sopan. Naruto yang sedang berada didalam ruangan kerjanya menatap Hinata yang berdiri didepan meja kerjanya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Naruto balik. Ia berusaha sesopan mungkin dengan Hinata setelah kejadian tadi, melihat Hinata yang sangat perhatian padanya itu membuat pikirannya terbuka untuk mencoba menerima saran Hinata yang ingin membuat Naruto nyaman disisi gadis yang dipersuntingnya secara paksa itu.

"Ka-Kau mau berlibur di pantai?" tanya Hinata gugup. Ia meremas _dress_ biru tua yang dipakainya karna saking gugupnya. Bukan karena alasan macam-macam, ini karena Hinata sebelumnya tak pernah mengajak seorang laki-laki pergi kemanapun. Termasuk kakaknya.

"Apakah ini _honey moon_? Aku tak kebera—"

"—tidak!" bantah Hinata galak. Naruto menatap Hinata heran setelahnya. Hinata kemudian tergugu karna tanpa sadar ia mengeluarkan nada bicara yang tinggi.

"Ma-Maksudku bukan begitu ... Ini hanya saran dari Sakura-_chan_. Dan juga, ini bukan _honey moon_, Naruto-_kun_. Liburan biasa, dengan teman-temanmu dan temanku pada hari minggu nanti," jelas Hinata. Naruto kemudian menghela nafasnya pelan.

"Baiklah. Aku minta tolong rapihkan perlengkapanku," ucap Naruto.

Satu detik

Dua detik

Tiga detik

Butuh tiga detik untuk seorang Hyuuga—Namikaze—Hinata berpikir apa yang dimaksudkan oleh Naruto. Seketika ia memandang Naruto tak percaya. "A-Apa kau yakin? Nanti aku takut yang kubawakan malah tidak sesuai seleramu," ucap Hinata.

"Tidak. Semua baju yang ada dilemariku adalah baju yang nyaman bagiku. Bawakan saja yang sekiranya cocok untuk dipantai, dan jangan bawa banyak-banyak." Ucap Naruto. Hinata mengangguk karnanya.

"Ka-Kalau begitu aku permisi. Dan juga ... Jangan terlalu memaksakan dirimu Naruto-_kun_. Besok masih ada sekolah," ucap Hinata. Naruto hanya memandangnya singkat. Kemudian nyonya muda Namikaze itu keluar dari ruangan kerja Naruto tanpa menyadari sebuah lengkungan kurva tipis yang menghiasi bibir suaminya.

**~WakaiKekkon~**

Menghela nafasnya singkat, gadis berdarah Hyuuga itu kemudian menidurkan tubuhnya pada kasur yang ada didalam kamarnya. Tubuhnya serasa seperti ditindihi sesuatu karna saking lelahnya.

Ia mencoba menutup bola mata _amethyst_ miliknya dan bersiap menuju negeri mimpi. Negeri dimana dirinya bebas tanpa ada ikatan keegoisme-an yang berada ditubuhnya.

**~WakaiKekkon~**

Pagi hari telah menjelang. Membuat sebagian warga RIHS mulai melaksanakan aktifitas masing-masing. Sama halnya dengan nyonya Namikaze muda ini. Ia tengah bercengkrama bersama teman-temannya mengenai rencana liburan yang akan dilaksanakan oleh mereka pada hari minggu.

"Ke Iwa? Aku setuju denganmu. Kebetulan aku sedang sangat bosan," ucap Temari dengan nada semangat. Sementara Sakura dan Hinata tersenyum senang mendengarnya.

"Lalu, bagaimana dengan kau, Ino-_chan_?" tanya Hinata dengan lembut. Dalam hati gadis indigo ini berdoa semoga gadis Yamanaka didepannya ini sedang tak sibuk menghabiskan waktu bersama kekasihnya saat liburan nanti.

"Aku dengan senang hati mengikutinya," ucap Ino sambil tersenyum riang kearah Hinata yang kini melonjak senang.

"Aku sudah membicarakannya dengan Sasuke-_kun_. Ia bilang ia mau ikut," ucap Sakura.

"Naruto-_kun_ juga bilang ia mau ikut." Ucap Hinata sambil memangku dagunya dengan kedua tangannya.

"Shika mungkin akan bilang itu merepotkan. Tapi aku dengan sangat terhormat pasti akan menariknya menuju Iwa nanti," ucap Temari yang dihadiahi kekehan pelan sahabat-sahabatnya.

"Sai pasti mau ikut. Ia tak akan melewatkan saat-saat aku memakai _bikini_," ucap Ino. Kini semua mata tertuju padanya. Oh, bahkan Hinata yang merona hebat karna ucapan Ino itu.

"Oh demi dewa laut! Sekali saja kau tak berkata kedalam topik yang _menjurus_, aku pasti rela melepaskan _lamborghini_ milik Sasuke," ucap Sakura dengan nada prihatin. Ino mendelik kearahnya.

"Cih. Kau hanya berani memasang taruhanmu dengan barang Sasuke, _Forehead_." Balas Ino dengan nada meremehkan. Kemudian muncul empat perempatan siku yang dengan indahnya menghiasi dahi Sakura yang Ino selalu bilang bahwa ukurannya terlalu lebar.

"Baiklah! Kalau kau bisa menahan dirimu untuk tidak berkata maupun berbuat mesum dalam sehari, aku akan menggoda Sasuke dengan _striptease_, dengar itu wahai _Pig_ tersayangku?" ucap Sakura. Ino menyeringai mendengarnya.

"Kalau aku tak bisa melakukan itu, aku akan berlari setengah bugil dilapangan RIHS sambil meneriakkan namamu dan aku akan menggoda Sai dengan menumpahkan cat lukisnya keatas tubuh bugilku!," balas Ino sengit. Sakura tampak naik pitam karnanya.

"_A-Anoo_ ... Ku-Kupikir taruhan adalah ide yang kurang bagus," ucap Hinata. Istri muda ini sedang mencoba menahan Sakura dan Ino yang sedang beradu argumen tentang ide taruhan bodoh itu.

"Betul kata Hinata, Ino. Kau juga, Sakura. Kalian terlalu _childish_ untuk ukuran remaja berumur tujuh belas tahun, dan apa pula itu? Berlari setengah bugil dan menumpahkan cat keatas tubuh _naked_-mu? Oh tuhan. Rencana _striptease_ itu saja sudah membuatku pusing," ucap Temari membenarkan. Sementara Ino dan Sakura justru mendelik kearah gadis berkucir empat ini.

"Kau sendiri?! Memangnya kami tidak ingat saat kau berencana menggoda Shikamaru dengan _striptease_ karna kau bosan melihat wajah kantuknya?!" balas Sakura. Temari langsung melotot dengan wajah memerah sempurna karnanya.

"I-Itu ..." cicit Temari kehabisan suara. Dirinya yang biasa mengatur teman-temannya kini kalah telak. Sakura dan Ino telah membongkar aib terbesarnya yang sangat—uh. Kata sangat bahkan tak cukup untuk mengatakan seberapa besarnya malu yang dialaminya.

"Ku-Kurasa bertengkar tak ada benarnya, Ino-_chan_. Kumohon hentikan pertengkaran ini ..." pinta Hinata. Wajah nyonya muda Namikaze ini nampak memelas karna bingung harus mengeluarkan cara apa demi menghalau pertengkaran Ino dan Sakura.

Ino yang tadinya melempar tatapan sengit kearah Sakura kini menghela nafas lalu menggaruk kepala _blonde_-nya dengan gerakan asal. "Baiklah. Aku tahu itu bodoh," ucap Ino yang akhirnya mengalah. Sakura ikut menghembuskan nafasnya pelan.

"Haah ... Maafkan kelakuan _childish_ kita, Hinata-_chan_." Ucap Sakura. Kini, ia dihantui rasa bersalah ketika melihat wajah memelas yang ditampilkan Hinata untuknya dan Ino.

"A-Aaa ... Ta-Tak apa, Sakura-_chan_. A-Aku juga bisa mengertinya, Ino-_chan_. Tapi ... Jangan bertaruh dengan hal senonoh seperti itu lagi, ya?" pinta Hinata. Ia tersenyum tipis kearah Sakura dan Ino yang memandangnya bersalah.

"Ah, sudahlah. Tak usah diperpanjang, Hinata. Paling-paling mereka akan bertengkar lagi sesudah mengucapkan janji padamu," ucap Temari. Dalam hati, gadis Sabaku ini bersorak riang karna mendapat peluang untuk membalas Ino dan Sakura yang sempat membongkar aibnya tadi.

"Curang kau, Temari! Hanya karna aibmu terbongkar tadi, kau membalas kita dengan mempengaruhi Hinata," cibir Ino kesal. Temari lalu menjulurkan lidahnya kearah Ino dengan tatapan mengejeknya.

**~WakaiKekkon~**

Iris _shappire_ pemuda Namikaze ini menjelajahi ruangan sekitar. Oh, ralat. Maksudnya menatap sahabat-sahabatnya yang sedang repot membicarakan liburan. Termasuk Shikamaru. Catat. Termasuk Shikamaru.

"Hei, Naruto. Kau akan ikut?" tanya Sai. Ia lalu mengambil jus yang ada dimeja lalu meminumnya dengan gerakan biasa.

"Hn." Jawab Naruto singkat. Dirinya kini bersama teman-temannya berada di dalam ruangan khusus milik mereka. Ia yang sedang menikmati dokumen tersayangnya malah ditanya seperti itu, otomatis ia hanya menjawabnya dengan gumaman.

"Sejak kapan kau menjadi _workaholic_, _Dobe_? Aku yakin Hinata pasti sudah menyuruhmu agar tidak memaksakan diri." Ucap Sasuke. Naruto lalu memandang si bungsu Uchiha singkat lalu kembali memandangi _macbook_-nya.

"Kau sendiri yang bilang kalau aku sudah bukan anak kecil lagi. Dan aku adalah suami seorang gadis, makanya aku bekerja. Semua laki-laki pasti begitu jika sudah menikah," ucap Naruto. Ia kemudian memfokuskan netranya pada kumpulan tulisan berbentuk _e_-_mail_ yang ada didalam layar _macbook_ miliknya.

"Rasanya aneh jika mendengar itu dari mulutmu, Naruto. Kau 'kan yang paling kekanakan dari kita semua," ucap Shikamaru. Naruto sedikit mendelik kearahnya. Pemuda Namikaze itu juga heran, kenapa Shikamaru jadi tak mengantuk seperti biasanya? Ah. Pasti semalam Temari habis menggodanya habis-habisan.

"Tidak juga. Siapa yang suka cemburu tiba-tiba tanpa alasan yang jelas? Siapa yang egois karna memilih tidur seharian daripada mengajak kekasihnya jalan-jalan? Siapa yang rela menangis darah hanya demi sebuah lukisan?" ucap Naruto. Semua diam. Tertohok dengan ucapan Naruto lebih tepatnya.

"Kenapa kau menjadikan contoh pertama sebagai diriku?" ucap Sasuke tak terima. Kenapa dari semua teman-temannya, ia harus menjadi contoh buruk paling pertama? Ah. Naruto menyebalkan.

"Mungkin karna kau yang paling kekanakan," cibir Sai. Sasuke lalu mendelik kearahnya dengan pandangan 'Diam-kau-aku-tak-butuh-pendapatmu'.

"Kau memang pintar membalikkan keadaan. Tapi ... Kau tak akan bisa selamanya berlari dari fakta, Naruto." Ucap Shikamaru tiba-tiba. Naruto langsung mengalihkan pandangannya dari pekerjaannya dan menatap Shikamaru datar.

"Apa yang kau maksudkan?" tanya Naruto. Ia kali ini sedang tak berminat mencari masalah dengan teman-temannya, namun Shikamaru terlanjur memancingnya begini.

"Shion, Naruto. Yang aku maksud adalah Shion. Aku tahu kau masih mencintainya," ucap Shikamaru. Bisa dilihat pemuda Nara ini bahwa Naruto menahan gejolak emosinya dengan rahang yang terlihat tegang itu.

"Kenapa kau membicarakannya lagi?" ucap Naruto tak terima. Sungguh, ia _sangat_ tak ingin membicarakan mantan kekasihnya yang masih dicintainya—hingga kini—itu.

"Hanya berbicara fakta. Aku hanya ingin bilang kepadamu bahwa jangan sakiti Hinata nantinya." Ucap Shikamaru. Sungguh. Ia berharap dalam hati agar Naruto tak menyakiti hati Hinata dengan jalan mencari Shion kembali.

"Kalau aku ingat. Lagipula ... Hinata bilang kepadaku bahwa ia bisa mengerti tentang Shion," ucap Naruto, datar. Ia tak memperdulikan atensi sahabat-sahabatnya yang menatapnya dengan pandangan tak percaya itu.

"Kau ... Sudah menceritakannya?" tanya Sasuke. Ia sungguh tak percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan Naruto barusan. Mana mungkin seorang gadis akan berbicara seperti itu setelah gadis itu mengetahui bahwa suaminya masih mencintai mantan kekasihnya? Oh. Hinata pasti terpantuk sesuatu.

"Dibilang menceritakan rasanya kurang pas. Ia menemukan foto Shion didalam tas olahragaku," ucap Naruto. Terdengar nada santai nan datar yang ditemukan Sai disana.

"Kau yakin Hinata tidak menangis? Maksudku, mimik muka sedih atau semacamnya, begitu?" tanya Sai. Ia benar-benar heran dengan Naruto yang menyikapi hal ini dengan santainya.

"Tidak. Ia memang menegang sebelumnya, tapi ... Setelah itu ia tersenyum sambil mengatakan kalau aku tak apa bermain dibelakangnya. Asal diriku masih disampingnya," ucap Naruto. Masih—datar. Tak memperdulikan temannya yang seperti kesetanan itu.

"Kau sepertinya masih cocok dibilang kekanakan. Kau sendiri masih tak mengerti seorang wanita. Wanita memang seseorang yang merepotkan, tapi ... Kau tak akan pernah bisa hidup tanpanya," ucap Shikamaru.

"Aku tak pernah berkata bahwa aku akan meninggalkannya. Toh ia mengizinkan. Ia bilang ia belum bisa menjadi istri yang baik,"

Dan setelah itu. Sai, Sasuke, dan Shikamaru menatap Naruto tak percaya atas apa yang didengar mereka barusan.

_**TBC**_

* * *

A/N: Hellowwww! _Anyone miss me_? *digampar bolak-balik*. Maaf atas keterlambatan updatenya yah;) aku lagi sibuk banget! Dan ... Buat yang nunggu sulit kugapai, maafkan aku ya. Moodku lagi engga bagus buat fict itu hehe. Sekarang, kalo mau manggil aku bisa pake kata '_Anego_' kok. Karna kebetulan aku ngerasa enggak cocok jadi senpai, panggil aku dengan sebutan _anego_ aja. Itu artinya kakak perempuan;). Yaudah, kita balesin review dulu yuk?;)

**Reff: **Ini udah hehe. ;)

**Viaomione lover: **Ini udah _update_ kok;) baca chap ini ya;)

**Aizen L sousuke: **Masa? *muka kaget* aduuh ... Fict ini ide murni dari otak milikku kok;) dan aku emang pernah baca fict itu, tapi tak ada kesamaan sama sekali kok. Percaya deh;) hanya dibagian pernikahan aja ...

**KandaNHL –desu: **Kok kamu tahu sih? *pasang muka genit*. Iya, Sakura ada dikamar Sasuke. Secara orang Jepang itu banyak yang tunangan tapi udah pada tinggal bareng—saya gak termasuk loh ya^^. Saya masih grade 8;)

**Teakitagawa: **_Arigatou_~! Ini sudah _update_, jadi baca ya? ;;)

**Misti Chan: **Kok kamu tahu sih?;;)

**Astiamorichan: **Ini udah;)

**Sadness Angel: **Ini udah;)

**Durara: **Nah gituuu;3 kita seangkatan ya? *muka kaget* muehehe. Iya hehe, Shion itu;3. Ini udah _update_ sayangkuu :*

**Nami: **Ini udah;), maaf karna keterlambatan _update_ ku yaaa;)

**Al: **_Souka_ ... Aku harap chap ini bisa memuaskan rasa penasaran kamu ya? ;)

**Anita: **Nanti akan kupikirkan yaaa;)

**Manguni: **_Thanks_;)

**Yamanakavidi: **Aduh ... Terus terang aja aku gabisa manjangin _word_-nya hehe. 3k itu masuk standar 'wah' aku, hehe. Aku bikin satu chap aja bisa lamaaaaaaa banget hehe:3 /soalnyakamumalesnak.

**Bunshin Anugrah ET: **_Arigatou_~! Ini sudah lanjut;)

**Neko Nichibana: **_Well_, Aku seneng banget pas baca review dari reviewer yang semangat kayak kamu gini hehe. Kayaknya si 'itu' yang kamu bilang itu terkabul deh—/apa.

**BlackLavender RB26ET: **Anoo ... Lemon gabakalan aku keluarin dulu selama beberapa chap ini. Mungkin nanti, saat Naruto sudah mulai ngeliat ke Hinata. Gamungkin aku maksain lemon pada saat Hinata belum siap dan Naruto masih gaada feel apa-apa ke Hinata. Nanti jadi bosen para reader.

**Angkerss . a . lauch: **Iya hehe;) ini udah dilanjut kok ...

**2nd silent reader: **Thanks atas pujiannya;)

**Dha . pan . 9: **Ini sudah next;)

**Juanda . blepotan: **Masa sih? -_-" aku belum pernah baca cerita itu hehe ... Soalnya aku jarang mampir ke fandom NaruHina rate M :D aku lebih sering main ke SasuSaku sih ya ...

**June25: **Ini udah;)

**Anita fitry: **Ini sudah lanjut;)

**Tsukuyomi Lucifer Namikaze: **Ini udah;)

**Minyak Tanah: **Ini sudah;)

**Yuuna Emiko: **Umm ... Rencana buat _happy ending_ kayaknya 80 persen deh. Kalo _sad _kayaknya kurang cocok. Karna ini banyak _crackhumor_-nya hehe.

**Marukocan: **Ya nanti lah, aku masih kecil. _Dia_ juga hehe ... Kita belum mau ngarah ke jenjang yang lebih tinggi dari pertunangan dulu hehe. Lemon? Ummm ... Aku ada rencana itu bakal keluar dichap 5 keatas.

**Hinata . hiyuga34: **Thanks;)

**Fidelis . wuryanto: **_Anoo_ ... Jangan panggil aku _senpai_ ya? Panggil '_Anego_' atau '_Nee-san_' aja kalau mau sopan. Tapi manggil aku Asya-_chan_ juga boleh kok;)

**Nanale099: **Ini udah;)

**JihanFitrina-chan: **Wah ... Kamu bisa menebaknya dengan baik ya?;) ini udah _update_ sayangkuuuu :*

**Kawaihana: **Ini udah;)

**Choi jinri: **_Arigatou_~! Ini udah _update_ kok hehe;)

**Itanatsu: **Ini sudah lanjut;)

**Dark Namikaze Ryu: **Anoo ... Ini bukan cerita pribadiku kok hehe. Cuma pertunangannya aja yang sama, yang lainnya fiksi. Nanti deh kalo buat perasaan Naru, untuk sekarang aku gabisa jawab;)

**Gilang 363: **Thanks yaaaa~! Nanti deh, aku pikirin lagi saran kamu. Hehe.

**DylanNHL: **Ah ... Kamu bisa menebaknya dengan baik;) Lemon kayaknya belum ada disini, di chap 5 keatas kayaknya baru ada;)

Sekian,

Asya Himeka.

* * *

_**RnR?**_


End file.
